


Aremistia of the Resolved Heart

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser - Leiber
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men are nothing but trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aremistia of the Resolved Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loligo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loligo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aremistia of the Sad Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37937) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words). 



Aremistia readjusted her bodice as the two thieves departed. The small one would do it for greed, and the big one for lust – for her or for his slight companion, she wasn't sure. She didn't care. She just wanted her life back.

Using the two scoundrels – the one as obnoxious as the other was obsequious – was just the first step. Once they returned and concluded their business, the rest would be all up to her. The pair would get on with their sordid adventures, and she could finally trade her sad eyes for a more hopeful look.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just finished writing a treat for someone else (see linked story) when a friend pointed me at your prompt. I think she was hoping I would turn out some slash, but I didn't have time! So, this is a companion piece of sorts, and I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Thanks to my beta!


End file.
